chained by fate
by Kokoru A. Shoku
Summary: this is a story of what happens when the thought of good fortune turns into bad luck and fate.


Chapter 1……

"Welcome everyone to the Hishizaki Groups' new employee entrance ceremony!" a well dressed fairly handsome man said with his voice full of welcome into a microphone. "We hope that you, our new employees enjoy your time with us!" he shouted smiling. 'Wow I'm so surprised that I was actually lucky enough to get hired by Tokyo's best Health Company!' a young fair haired man thought as he concentrated on fixing a pink flowered pin to the pocket of his pure black suit. 'Back in college my grades weren't that good so I guess its just luck I suppose…' "Ow…" he hissed looking at his finger. "Ah it's bleeding." He licked at the blood but it still bled so he sucked on it for a bit.

"You pricked yourself with the pin huh?" a taller man asked as he approached him. "Y-yes b-but—"He stammered as the man took a hold of his hand "let me see..." he then licked the blood from his finger. "Wah! Y-you licked it?" the blonde boy stammered looking at the man. "He tried to pull his hand away when he saw himthe man and blushed deeply. "L-let go!" he tried to get out of taller mans grasp but failed. "No." the other said flatly as he pulled the blonde boy closer. "Because if I do you'll just use that as a chance to runaway again," he said getting blondie's eyes to widen. 'NO WAY?!' he thought staring at the man. "Right Kaede…?"?" The man said slowly then smiled as if satisfied with the look on Kaede's face.

"Y-you're….that guy…!" Kaede gasped feeling his heart beat fast as he trembled. "That's right. So you remember me well enough, don't you?" Looking the man over, he remembered him very well and regretted ever meeting him. "Well it seems the ceremony has started." He stated looking at the large crowd of people around the stage. "I wish I could talk with you more but I have some matters to see to. I **will** see you later." He smiled then walked off and disappeared into the crowd. "What a horrible twist of fate! Of all the things that could have happened I had to meet this guy at my new job!" Kaede silently said to himself with cold sweat forming on his brow. 'I have to get out of here.'

Walking around the company grounds Kaede found him self in a beautiful garden that had cherry blossom trees everywhere. He saw a bench and decided to go sit down. He didn't think things could get any worse! This guy from his past happens to be working with him now! "Dammit! I wanted to forget that night so badly…" hiding his face in his hands, he thought about that very night he'd met the man……

"Yes! Tomorrows graduation day!" a very drunk boy with blonde hair and hazy blue eyes shouted with a few other tipsy guys agreeing. "I'll be right back *hic* you guys." the blonde boy said getting up stumbling a bit. "Nnn…bath*hic*room." His vision became blurry as the room began to spin. He clung to the first thing he came across which just so happened to be a man who was sitting at the bar. "Wah…s-so dizzy…." The intoxicated boy panted out, still clinging to the man. Feeling someone grab on to him the man turned around and found that it was a boy who was holding on to him for support. Holding him in his arms the man stared deep into the boys' hazy blue eyes. "Hey you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice as the boy had a light shade of red across his face. "Le...legs…t-tangled…..can't walk right…." He said surprisingly clear compared to how hammered he was. 'So…cool…' the boy thought as the man's face faded from his vision.

"Mmnnn…where am I..?" the boy panted out looking around the unfamiliar room lying on a bed. "You awake now? You should stay here tonight." The man said getting off the bed getting ready to leave. "….W-wait…I'm hot…could you unbutton my shirt?" the boy asked with a pant. The man just smiled as he replied "sure." He stalked over to the bed and leaned over the boy; then started to unbutton his shirt. When he was down halfway the boy placed his hand on his and looked up at him with his cloudy submissive eyes. "….what's your name…?" 'Why am I acting so weird? And what's this sweet, throbbing feeling that I have towards this person?' the young boy thought as he stared into the man's eyes which, through his blurry vision seemed to be a deep brown.

"Akiko…and yours?" The man asked with a bit of a pant, as he sat next to the boy with his upper body over his. "Kaede…Shiraishi" the fair haired Kaede said with his heart rate picking up. Akiko couldn't resist how cute he looked. Nearing his face to Kaede's he kissed him deeply, the pale haired boy didn't even protest, in fact he gladly opened his mouth. The next morning when Kaede woke up he felt a pain coming from his rear as he shifted. "Nnn my head…" he groaned as he sat up, squinting his eyes for the sunlight that shined through the pale curtains; engulfed the room. He saw a lump lying next to him in the unfamiliar bed. 'Did I sleep with someone last night?' he asked himself as the lump moved. "Mmm I see that you're up…" a smiling Akiko groggily said sitting up to kiss a shocked Kaede. "…G-get away from me!" was all Kaede could manage to get out. He shoved the unfamiliar man away and quickly got out of the bed grabbing his clothes slipping them on then left, leaving a hurt and confused Akiko alone in the room.

"Damn it if I weren't drunk me and him wouldn't have….." he shook his head as he sighed trying to get the thought of what happened that night out of his mind completely.

"Excuse me are you… Shiraishi?" A woman asked tapping on his shoulder. "Huh? Oh y-yes I am." He said with a forced smile. "Mr. Shiraishi the president would like to meet with you." 'The president?! Did I do something wrong?!" he thought to himself as the woman led him into the building and toward the presidents office. "Right this way. The president will be with you shortly." She gave him a brief smile then left him in the room. "The president's office…" Kaede said looking around the room. It had exquisite paintings hanging around it. From Van Gogh to Monet, they drew Kaede in with their unique color amalgamation.

"Beautiful aren't they Kaede?" hearing his name the boy turned around to find Akiko standing in the room with the door closing behind him. "Y-you w-why are you in here?" Kaede asked feeling his heart rise to his throat. "Well, I am the president of course." Akiko said smiling, making his way across the room, causing Kaede to retreat while the man came near. Kaede felt his heart beat faster when he felt himself back into the desk. Akiko took Kaede by the hand and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. "S-stop…nnn ple~ease…" Kaede moaned. Akiko pulled away still holding onto Kaede who looked away blushing.

"Do you still remember the night we met? The same night that we made love? And how much you begged me oh so sweetly to be rough…moaning loudly showing me that you liked every single—" "I WAS DRUNK!!! I-I didn't I-I would never do it with another man…" Kaede said almost on the verge of tears. "But Kaede you were the one who came on to me…I assume it was your first time but…you were quite aggressive…" he said getting close to Kaede once more. "I was drunk…why do you keep bringing it up…? Why c-cant we just forget what happened ?" Kaede started to sob. "Kaede we can't forget what happened…I definitely can't. When you begged me for more and when you sucked my cock in so tightly. You were so sexy and oh so very slutty…" Kaede's face was beet red now; he briefly broke eye contact with the man. "W-why WH-what are you—" Akiko kissed Kaede deeply and pinned the boy to the desk behind them. Kaede was getting hard from the mans, forceful proceedings. Akiko rubbed his clothed length into Kaede's, getting a soft low moan to escape past his lips. "Nnnn…nnng…no…" Kaede said trying to fight against the man but his body disobeyed…he was no longer in control. He had let go…no longer would he be able to stop the man…his mind would be fighting but not his body. "A-ah s-sto~p plea—" Akiko quieted the boy with his mouth. He quickly slipped Kaede's pants off and started to rub his length vigorously. "Nnnn…" Kaede moaned as the man played with him.

"It's just like the last time.''


End file.
